


Night Falls

by JustAFrange



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A LOT of Angst, AND GAY, Abusive Relationships, Colombia is a sweetheart, Coloven, Economics, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Historical Accuracy, Historical References, M/M, Medical Conditions, Political Alliances, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Reconciliation, Rusia and USA are bitches, Slow Burn, Therapy, Trauma, Venecolo, Venezuela Has Low Self-Esteem, Venezuela and Colombia are guys, Venezuela just wants some hugs, also the translation from fandoms, diplomatic relationship, it will probably have a happy ending, pretty gay, rusven, the characters are probably going to change a lot thanks to the traslation from spanish to english
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrange/pseuds/JustAFrange
Summary: "i'll be right there with you... when the night falls, in quarantine we will spend the whole night..."Venezuela needs help beyond the political bussiness, Colombia wants to help, but doesn't understand what he actually needs, they both need eachother, but will they leave the past behind for the sake of their love and safety?A story about rejection and reconciliation.(the name is inspired by the album "Caiga La Noche" by Los Mesoneros)
Relationships: Colombia/Venezuela (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Night Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this story is a translation and an adaptation from another story of mine, the original is in spanish but i dont really like it, so im making it better and in english! i hope you like it and thanks for reading

_1952_

Both nations met face to face, with hatred on their eyes.

"It's not fair" Said one of the two nations, he had military clothes on, his hand was clenched into a fist and inside he had a paper that was too wrinkled to be read again. "It's not fair that you will get to keep all of the Gulf"

He looked at the small figure that slept peacefully in the arms of the other nation, unaware of the conflict it caused thanks to it's waters and islands on her territory.

"I'm not taking everything... just most of it..." the other nation was also wearing military clothes, on one of his arms there was a small flag, sewn to the fabric, that little flag had the three primary colors and seven stars that formed a circle on the midle. "It was agreed that you can navigate near my waters... and that will get to meet her, eventually" 

He was refering to that small figure in his arms, a little baby that they both found in the middle of their territories, not only had she brought the two nations to the brink of war, but she also earned their affection, even if they fought over her.

"That is not what _i_ agreed with... it's not fair..." He finally saw the wrinkled paper on his hand, it's content only brought him hatred. "This isn't the end, _United States of Venezuela_ , keep that in mind.." he paused for a moment, to look at the little girl for one last time, who had a smile while sleeping in the soft fabric of a blanket. "we'll meet again..."

With nothing left to say, he turned and left the room, leaving the baby and the other man alone.

_August 9, 1987_

The Republic of Colombia was on board of the ARC Caldas Frigate, determined to go and claim what belonged to him, even if it meant doing it by force.

With a new name now, the Republic of Venezuela got the news on time, which didn't made him very happy, how dared the colombian to invade his waters?

_August 10_

Venezuela mobilized the ARV Almirante Brión Frigate, loaded with anti-ship missiles, he didn't wanted to risk a surprise attack.

_August 12_

Colombia replaced his Frigate for a new one, loaded with missiles and torpedoes, he also moviliced two fighter planes that overflew the Gulf's sky, more specificly Los Monjes Achipielago, his main goal.

Venezuela responded by mobilizing two more ships and unfolding through his skies two F-16 fighter planes, warning the Colombian to withdraw from _his_ waters. If that stupid colombian wanted war he would have one soon.

 _August 16_

the two nations were preparing for war, they took their offensive positions and waited for a response, were they really going to have a war over some islands? Venezuela thought deep down inside that fighting so much over some pieces of land was kind of stupid, but his pride would never let him admit that.

_August 18_

Both sides agreed into a meeting with their presidents and some people they trusted to find a pacific solution to the matter, Venezuela ordered the immediate withdrawal of Colombia from his territory, he wanted that pacific solution as much as everyone else, but he refused to do anything before Colombia fulfilled that order. After some negotiations, the colombian withdrawed his army and gave up on trying to get back that piece of territory he desired. 

"You can still visit her, you know?" Said a familiar voice behind him, he turned around to find Venezuela, he had in both hands his military cap, that had seven stars just like his flag. "you accepted that, remember?" Venezuela was getting closer to him, his hair was short and a little straight with some occasional curls, always black as the night. His green and brown eyes reflected tranquility and below the light of the moon his tanned skin (courtesy of the strong tropical sun) glowed a little. He placed one of his hands on Colombia's right shoulder and gave him a little smile, a lot more calmer than the false one Venezuela had gave him before the meeting. 

"i... i'm sorry" Said Colombia, looking down at his feet with embarrassment and guilt, he let himself be carried away by his emotions, again. "Im an idiot i.. i'm _really_ sorry" He looked at Venezuela right on the eyes, with a sad expression on his face. "im not asking for forgiveness or something like that i just.. wanted to apologize" 

Venezuela stayed quiet, just to break the silence by giving the colombian a slap on the back of the head that made a very stronge noise, if a normal person received that kind of blow maybe they would be dead, Colombia thanked his country nature that made him more resistant of punches and sickness, but that doesn't mean it hurts less. Venezuela sighed and gave him a little laugh.

"Was that really necesary?" Colombia was touching the place were Venezuela hit him, it hurted a lot. 

"Of course, you fucked up real bad out there, you know? it's not easy to handle a war and a baby at the same! _Pajuo"_ the insult he used on him was normal in his expressions in Spanish. "i hope you can at least be a good influence on Zulia" He didn't waited for a responsed, he just turned around and walked away, things had turned out well in the end, the only thing completly ruin was his relationship with the colombian, they had a lot of things to talk about and solve betweet eachother.

Colombia kept silent for a while, still touching his head, he was staring at the door were the venezuelan went through, he sighed softly and started to walk to that door. 

"So her name is Zulia?" He thought, remembering the little baby resting in Venezuelas arms. "what a cute name" 

_October, 1992_

Both nations met face to face again, but this time their faces reflected calmness and happiness, they were on one of the borders that separated their territories. Venezuela was standing with a little girl hiding behing his legs, the colombian assumed that girl was the baby Venezuela was holding some years ago. 

"Colombia, i think is time i present to you one of my states, the one that i love the most" With his hand he invited the girl to come out of her hiding. "Her name is Zulia" he said, watching the girl with his eyes full of love.

The girl was little, with long black hair and light brown eyes, on her dress she had her flag: the bottom half was black and the top was dark blue, in the middle there was a big sun pierced by a flash of lightning. Said girl gave some shy steps and grabed his fathers hand, after a while she gave some more steps, getting closer to the unknown man in front of her. When she was close enough she raised her head, Colombia was quite tall for her little height, the colombian watched her with a big smile that was also full of love.

"Hello Zulia, my name's Colombia" He bent over to see Zulia better, giving her a friendly smile, the girl watched him in silence, observing everything about him, she had the same curiosity Colombia saw on Venezuela when they first met, back when they were nothing more than some Spanish Colonies. 

Zulia kept silent for some time, then she moved her hand and placed it on Colombia's cheek, her hand was still quite small and soft on his skin, then she made an effort to speak loudly enough for him to hear. "Co... Colom... Colombia!" she said at last, laughing a little and repeating the word a couple of times. Colombia was about to cry from happiness but he stopped himself to lift up Zulia on his arms.

"Yes little one, I'm Colombia, and i won't leave again..." after saying that Venezuela got closer and gave Zulia a kiss on the forehead, he was happy to see his loved ones safe and sound, together at last, Venezuela put his arm around Colombia's waist and pushed him closer, he responded with a light kiss on Venezuela's lips, a kiss full of love and relive. "Thanks _Vene_ i... this is all i ever wanted.." they both got closer and gave eachother a hug, with Zulia on the middle laughing at her parents actions, he wanted that moment to last forever...

_..._

Colombia marked the number of his ex-partner for the tenth time that evening, he still hoped that he would respond, eventually. 

On another place, Venezuela was crying in pain thanks to the crisis that was going on in every level, his daughter was in her own state solving her own problems, she was not a little girl anymore, and the rest of Venezuela's "sons" were doing the same, but nothing could stop the pain he was feeling.

Colombia sat on his bed, watching his phone in silence, then he sighed.

"Oh Venezuela.. What did we do this time?" 


End file.
